Musical instrument carriers are often necessary or at least desirable to permit a musician to play his or her musical instrument while standing, walking, and/or marching. Musical instrument carriers are especially useful for percussion instruments, such as drums and the like. Functionally, musical instrument carriers are optimally designed to provide comfort and mobility to the user and stability to the musical instrument while retaining the musical instrument in a convenient playing position, typically with both of the user's hands free and unobstructed to play the musical instrument. Further, it is important to note that the range of motion of the user's legs should be maximized for standing, marching and/or walking.